Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor with a speed reducer.
Related Art
A motor unit recited in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-159392 (a motor with a speed reducer) includes a bottom case. A circuit component accommodation section that accommodates circuit components is disposed on two levels, upper and lower, in the bottom case. A control circuit for controlling rotation of a motor shaft of the motor is accommodated at the lower side in the circuit component accommodation section, and a power circuit for controlling driving of the motor is accommodated at the upper side in the circuit component accommodation section. Power components (field effect transistors and the like) touch against a heat sink attached to the bottom case. Thus, heat generated by the power components is dissipated by the heat sink.